


Stimulate

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Implied Mpreg Louis, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Larry Stylinson-freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, One Shot, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Harry, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wants Louis. In more ways than one.</p><p>
  <a href="http://universe-is-huge.tumblr.com/post/95470651999/stimulate-tlumacznie">~Polish Translation~</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [STIMULATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332759) by [Fu3go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go)



Louis has his back to Harry as he puts their three week old son down in his crib. His husband watches the gesture until Louis turns around and heads down to the kitchen when the baby is asleep. The younger man follows him downstairs and kisses his husband’s neck with his arms around his waist and hands settled on his still curved stomach and whispers into his skin “Louis.”

“Mmm, yeah?” The man mumbles.

Harry moves his hands down a couple inches, tugs on the hem of his shirt and says “Let’s go to our room. Want you so bad.”

Louis responds “But I just put David to sleep.” thinking of how easily their son could wake up.

Harry’s hands move around and firmly grab Louis’ full bum in his hands. “We just won’t be too loud. And he’s two doors down from our room.” He whispers into the shell of his ear convincingly.

Louis doesn’t respond with words. He turns around and kisses Harry on the lips instead.

“So that’s a yes?” Harry questions, lips still brushing against his partner’s.

“Yeah.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his larger one and leads him up the stairs to their bedroom. Louis sits on the bed and lies down with his head resting on the pillow. Harry comes over to the bed and presses his lips to his husband who eagerly responds back.

His hormones haven’t completely gone down yet so he soon begins to buck his hips upwards into his husband’s. Stupid Harry making him way more aroused than necessary. Stupid hormones too.

“Eager, are we?” Harry teases as he pulls his clothes off.

“Shut up.” Louis gripes sassily.

Harry smiles at the man beneath him and trails his hands teasingly slow up his legs to the bottom of his shirt. He pulls upwards, gently taking the fabric from Louis’ skin. When his torso is on display, Harry gazes at the beauty that is his husband.

The taunt, tan skin still over his well rounded stomach; baby weight won’t come off for a while, the brown, downy hair on his head, the crystal blue eyes, the flushed skin, and the hard perky nipples.

Louis blushes under Harry’s gaze and Harry gets back to the task originally at hand. He pinches the elastic of the waist band of Louis’ briefs and pulls them down past his legs and drops them to the floor along with all their other clothes.

Louis’ breath hitches as Harry presses a  long, pale finger covered in lube into Louis’ pink, puckered hole. He pushes it in and out and when Louis is loose enough, he adds a second. He scissors them; in, scissor, out, repeat. Louis moans and gasps out ‘more.’

So he adds a third finger and then a fourth, working them in and out, crooking them just right to make Louis fuck himself shallowly on Harry’s fingers and keen for more.

Harry adds a little more lube to his dick before replacing his fingers with that instead. He starts off slowly and when he picks up the pace and Louis becomes a little more responsive, Harry says “I want to try something, okay?”

“Uh okay…” Louis pants.

While still inside of his husband, Harry lowers his head and wraps his lips around one of Louis’ pert, sensitive nipples.

Louis quickly pushes him away even though a quiet moan falls from his lips. “Harry.  I just fed him half an hour ago. And I’m sensitive. You’ll stimulate them again.” He says in a warning tone. The brief couple seconds of the sensation felt wonderful. It was way too sensitive and Harry’s mouth had been wet and warm and it felt good but not from oversensitivity at the same time.

 Harry comes off for a brief second, breath still fanning over Louis’ chest. His pupil blown eyes look up into the blue ones and says “That’s the point.”

Louis considers it for a second and drops his small hand by his side. That little sign of encouragement Louis offers him is enough for Harry to drop his head to the pink, hard, sensitive nub once again. Harry is so eager at it, determined to make his husband come undone before him. And it won’t be long before Louis reaches his climax. Harry’s tongue laps around the areas greedily and a much louder cry falls form Louis’ parted, slightly swollen lips at the sucking, Harry inside of him and the jolting pleasure tingling down his spine.

“Fuck. Louis keep doing that.” Harry groans.

He sucks with all his force as if he’s the one who would be hungry, making wet sucking noises and Louis would lie if he said it didn’t turn him the slightest bit on. Harry continues to sucks on the arousal hardening nub until the first drop of liquid comes out.

Harry feels so proud of himself and snakes a hand upwards to tweak the other nipple. Deciding that it also needs attention. Louis’ back arches, stomach nudging Harry’s with the movement. As Louis gets closer, more milk comes out in a steady amount which Harry laps up enthusiastically.

That’s when Louis loses it. He comes with a cry, tears falling from his eyes in both pain and pleasure as he comes over his stomach. Harry can’t see him crying seeing as his mouth is occupied with something else. All the sounds escaping his husbands lips and the sex and everything pulls Harry over the edge.

He comes inside of Louis’ tight hole and nips the sore bud in his mouth and pinches the other lightly once more and pulls off and pulls out.

Louis looks absolutely ruined. There were tear tracks on his face, his pupils were blown, eyes red rimmed and watery looking, and all the way down to his shoulders were flushed. The tan skin was sweaty and his cum streaked all the way up to the highest point of his bump.

His nipples were still releasing a little milk and his eyes looked at Harry tiredly as he blinked slowly.

Then he says quietly “You’re going to have to clean this up.”

Harry smiles and gets some tissues to wipe them off with. First he takes care of the come that is starting to dribble out of Louis’ fucked out bum, then the streaks on his stomach. Next he wipes off himself real quick and wipes whatever sweat is still wet off of his husband’s face and neck. Lastly he delicately wipes off Louis’ chest; having no choice but to end up brushing Louis’ nipples in the process.

The man bites his lips as a whimper of the good sensitivity is heard scratching the back of his throat. The younger man throws the tissues away and kisses Louis’ lips once as he rolls on his side to be the big spoon with his hands settled on Louis’ stomach.

“That wasn’t too much was it?” Harry questions softly.

“Yeah. But in a good way I think. Didn’t know you had a kink for that though.”

“Saw you feeding him and I don’t know why I got a little hard. But erm- it’s embarrassing. We don’t have to do it again if you don’t want.”

Louis turns over so he is facing Harry and kisses him deeply. “’S not embarrassing. You like whatever you like. Sometimes we do things I like so I guess I could suck it up and do this every now and then.”

“You’re great, you know that?” Harry inquires rhetorically.

Louis just smiles, making sure not to be pressed chest to chest with Harry to avoid anymore stimulation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the after the clean up ending, but I'm fine with it. *shrugs* My tumblr is bromances-all-the-way.tumblr.com!


End file.
